The Man
by superpennyable
Summary: VERY Dark fic. MY take on One of the Characters of flashpoint and why are they like they are. Not good at summeries. WARNING: NON-CON, SOME LANGUAGE, ECT. PUTTING IT ON M!
1. Chapter 1

An: This is what happens when you watch Flashpoint, then turn on the news. The person is nameless until the end for a reason. This is deep, this is AU. I had this thought ever since "Asking for Flowers" came on. Please R&amp;R, this is really dark, because of non-con, so warning. _**This is thoughts,**__ this is past_, and this is the present.

_It was a cold night, the freezing winter made his skin a rosy pink, and left him shivering out in the cold, while he was walking from the grocery store to his apartment. The scarf he had on wasn't really helping him, and the only lights out tonight was the moon and the streetlights (which wasn't really that bright) so he was walking pretty fast. But he had a long walk to go, so he decided to find a shortcut. Maybe in the alleyways? (Yea, if you want to get robbed.) But he was ready for that. He wasn't called Rocky for nothing in high school. He can protect himself._

_So into the dark "shortcut" he went. It was really dark, and he didn't have his flashlight with him. Great. Nice time to notice. He was starting to get nervous, hearing his dad yelling at him, __**out of any day, anytime, why now to go down an alleyway?!**__ This was the most stupid thing he ever did. And yet, he was going to stick with it. As long as his name is…_

_Suddenly he was grabbed by his arm and was thrown into a wall, face smashing on the brick, his groceries smashed and on the ground. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHO THE..." he couldn't say anything else as his scarf was stuffed in his mouth, his screams muffled in the cloth, his eyes going wide as he felt his pants being dropped down to his ankles. __**Wait, what?! What's happening?! LET ME GO!**_ "_IFM MF GO!" he yelled, scared for his life. He swung his arms around, trying to hit whoever is holding him, but quickly as he swung, they were put down besides, and heard a deep chuckle. "You're a fighter. Don't worry, it'll be all over soon." __**What's going to be over soon? Who the heck are you? Let me go!**_

_No sooner after the mysterious man said that, he felt multiple waves of pain going through his body, biting his scarf and screaming as loud as possible. His hands grabbed on to something, whatever it was, to defeat the pain, but it wasn't helping. With ever hit, the pain followed with it, the fear was getting stronger as it went on. __**It hurts… so much… please stop. **__Tears were rolling down from his face, onto the solid ground. Finally, he heard the person groan, and a warm liquid filled him up. He groaned in the scarf in disgust, and felt the thing pull out of him, the liquid now running down his leg. _

_He pulled the scarf out of his mouth, and threw it on the ground before landing on his hands and knees, dizzy and destroyed inside. __**What happened to me? What just happened**__? He looks over toward outside the alleyway, where he sees the man walking out quickly, but not before looking at him. _

_**Black beard, no hair, and… is that a scar on his face?**__ It wasn't very noticeable, but enough to recognize. He laid on his back, tears now rolling down on his face, as his world fade to black._

_**Hey. Wake up. Hello… **_"Hey." Ed says, shaking his teammate. He try again, this time a little harder. "Wake up! Dude, hey, do I have to bring a fog horn?" He tries one more time, this time using a threat. "Wake up before I call your wife on you!" _**This is going nowhere.**_ He rolls his eyes. He is out. Then again, they have worked a long shift. Plus this is after hours and almost everyone have gone home, so this is explainable.

_**Ok, **_**time for plan B**_**.**_ This may get his ass kicked when he wakes up, but this is totally worth it. He puts his leg under his teammate's seat, wraps it around the leg, and was about to pull it when…

"Hey, Ed?" "Huh… whoa!" Ed turned to see who called his name, and quickly forgot about his leg. Well, untill he was reminded by falling face first on the ground, sending the chair and the person on top of him. "Uh… you were saying Boss?"

"Nice. Anyway, I was going to say wake him up, but I see you already did that."

"Yea, now I can charge you with a concussion." "Really, with that hard head of yours? You gotta be kidding me." "Look who's talking."

"Ok that enough, you two. Look, someone's in the lobby that one of you may know."

"So you don't recognize the person?"

"No." The Sarge said, frowning. "In fact, I've never saw this person before. Maybe one of you know who it is." With that, he turns and walks out.

"Wow. A person Greg never saw before? This person, I gotta see. Come on." Ed said as he ran out to the lobby.

"Ok, give me a second." He pushes himself off the floor, standing up, and walking toward the lobby. _**For a guy being 40 something, he can act like he's 20.**_ He starts to wonder who this guy was. Was he someone he forgot about, his long lost brother, or something like that? _**Guess I'll find out.**_

"Ed. Hey, where did you…" his sentence stops abruptly as he looks at the visitor and his heart stops. His breath is stuck in his throat, he started to shake, the tears welding up. His immediate response was to run. Except as soon as he turned, his face was greeted with a chest.

"Hey, watch where you… Whoa, are you ok?" Ed was soon greeted by two arms hugging him, and collapsing with him to the floor, the person sobbing in his chest, his t-shirt beginning to get wet. "Wordy, what happened?" This, this person sobbing his heart out, shaking and holding on to him like his life depended on it, is not the Wordy he knew. He started to rub his back, trying to calm him down, when a shadow clouds both of them.

_**What the heck…**_ he looks up only to see the man from the lobby standing over them. "Excuse me, I'm busy at the moment." He looks down at the person he was holding, who looks up, and seeing the man, begins to shake even more. _**Wait a minute…**_ "Wordy, can you do something for me buddy?" Ed ask, and receives a nod. "Can you tell me who this man is?" All he receives is more sobbing, and more shaking. _**Nice move, Lane.**_ "Ok, you can take your time here."

"Maybe I can help." The man in question said. "And maybe you can stay out of it. No offense, but this is police work." Ed spat back, not really trusting this man, seeing his friend is like this.

Suddenly, he felt his shoulder being shaken. He looks down to see his friends green eyes, red from crying and full of fear. "What is it Wordy?" He leans up to Ed's ear and whispered something the man in question couldn't quite understand. Then again, he isn't exactly ear range.

Ed widens his eyes from horror, disbelief and anger. How can someone do that to a person, let alone a man like Wordy? He was kind, funny, a great husband and father, ready to protect his family and friends from anything and anybody. Yet, he couldn't protect himself from this son of a bitch right here. And he had the nerve to say he could help._**He can help alright, by letting me kick his ass!**_

"Wordy, you want me to walk you to the Sarge's office? Yea? Ok, here we go." He puts his hand on the floor and the other around Wordy and slowly lifts him off the ground. He keeps him on one side of him, so he won't collide with that bastard on the other side. He quickly walks him away from him, but not before saying "I have a few words I like to say to you." Then he walks him to Greg's office.

"Ok, tell Sarge everything, don't hold back. He's going to help you. But if he tries to get out of his office, try and stop him, ok?" He knows Greg too well to not know he will beat anybody who tries to mess with his team. He pats Wordy on the back, and sends him into the office, and closed the door behind him.

_**Now to take care of business.**_

_**OMG**_. Well that was different. If you made it this far, YAY! If you have any comments about anything at all, just PM me or Review!

SUPERPENNYABLE OUT! Now to write something happy…


	2. Chapter 2

OMG!

ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I SEEN THIS SITE!

So life happens and now I have a lot of time now to reflect my stories

Some were deleted, others are saved for later date, and new ones will be created.

THIS I SWEAR!

As soon as I get to the nearest laptop, I will make a lot of stories, and finish old ones.

I have a whole lot of ideas waiting to be posted on here (and on my deviant art page, Sonicforever2014)

Xoxo, Superpennyable


End file.
